


The Red Side Goes Up

by cmere



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: Henry brings home a little something new to try in the bedroom. Or: The One Where Alex Gets Jealous of a Butt Plug.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 52
Kudos: 574





	The Red Side Goes Up

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to my AMAZING betas, Linds, Jeannie, and Traci, who whipped this into shape!!

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Henry pops his head through the door to the master bedroom, looking around for Alex before finding him on the bed, piles of papers and open books surrounding him on all sides. 

Alex gestures at himself. He’s shirtless with frayed pyjama bottoms and his glasses on. “Do I look like I’m doing anything tonight?”

Henry grins. He’s still not used to seeing Alex like this, in his natural habitat. He loves it. “You look busy.”

Alex pinches the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “I’m just trying to get a handle on these cases. We have…a lot. A fuckton, in fact.”

“Is fuckton the scientific term?” Henry leans against the doorframe.

“It is,” Alex confirms. “Were you hoping to do something tonight?”

“Only if you’re not busy,” Henry replies. “Nothing urgent. I can leave you to your work.”

“Thanks,” Alex says with a slightly guilty smile. “I’m kind of in the zone.”

“Have you eaten?”

Alex grimaces and shakes his head.

“I’ll bring you a sandwich,” Henry says, turning to go.

“Hey. Wait. Come over here.”

Henry crosses the room to the bed and Alex climbs onto his knees, papers crumpling beneath him as he fists his hand in Henry’s collar. 

“You’re the actual best person,” Alex says quietly, leaning in close. Henry never knows what to say when Alex says things like that, so he leans in too, finding Alex’s mouth soft and ready for his. Henry only means it to be a brief kiss, but Alex pulls him close, wrapping both arms around Henry’s neck, pressing their chests flush together. When they break apart, Henry’s slightly out of breath and warm all over.

“Save that thought,” Henry says, thumb brushing over Alex’s cheek. “Come get me when you need a break.”

“Got it,” Alex says, falling back onto the bed. Henry can’t hide his smile as he turns and walks out of the room.

\--

“Baby? Are you awake?”

Henry hears the words as though from far away, not quite sure if he’s dreaming. He figures it out when something lands heavily on top of him with a yell.

“Hmm? What?” Henry says hoarsely, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Sorry,” Alex whispers from close to his ear. “Tripped.” 

Henry shifts, making room for Alex to snuggle in next to him on the couch.

“Are you okay? What time is it?”

“I’m fine. It’s three. I thought you’d still be awake.”

“I must have fallen asleep reading,” Henry says, rubbing his eyes. 

“That’s good! Good job,” Alex replies. He finds Henry’s book on the floor and places it on the table, then cuddles up against his chest, tucking his head under Henry’s chin.

“Did you finish your work?”

“Yeah. For now,” Alex says. “Sorry it took so long. Did you still want to do something tonight? What did you have in mind earlier?”

“I got us…something,” Henry says, shifting so that he can wrap his arm around Alex’s back. “But seeing as it’s three in the morning, we should probably just go to bed now.”

“What did you get us?”

“I’ll show you tomorrow.”

“What did you get us?” Alex asks insistently.

“Tomorrow,” Henry says. Alex starts poking him in the ribs.

“What did you get us? What did you get us?”

“Oh my God, stop,” Henry groans, trying to blockade his body from Alex’s attacks. “I’ll show you if you promise to save it for another day so we can go to bed.”

“Fine. What is it?”

“It’s in the kitchen,” Henry says, yawning. Alex jumps up off the couch and holds his hand out to pull Henry up as well. Henry stumbles a little as he gets to his feet, and Alex’s arm finds its way around his waist.

They enter the kitchen together. An inconspicuous, plain brown box sits on the island. 

“Go on, then,” Henry says, nudging Alex towards it. Alex looks like a little kid on Christmas morning, his glee written all over his face. Henry smiles, hoping he’s guessed right and Alex’s glee is going to multiply when he sees what Henry has in mind.

Alex pulls an even smaller black and white box out of the package, and his jaw literally drops.

“Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor.”

Henry feels, suddenly, slightly nervous. He clears his throat, his still-sleepy mind working hard to figure out the best way to say what he wants to say. “So I know you’ve been enjoying…switching…recently… and I’m enjoying it too! And I love doing whatever you want, that makes you feel good. I’ve just been thinking…that I wish you could fuck me at the same time that I’m fucking you. Like, that’s the only thing that could make it even more incredible than it already is. I just miss having you inside me, when it’s the other way around. So I thought…maybe…we could try using this at the same time. And then it could feel like I’m having you that way…while I’m having you the other way too.”

Alex is listening close, watching him intently. “You know, we don’t have to switch. If it’s not what you want.”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying! I want to. I just want to try this, too. If you don’t mind.”

Henry feels Alex reading his face, and he tries to keep his expression as normal as possible. Alex must determine that he’s telling the truth, because he returns his attention to the box and opens it up. The smooth silicone butt plug he pulls out is small and black. There’s a shaft with wavy ridges that get larger as they get closer to the tip, and a handle sticking out perpendicular that curls on each end. Alex holds it like he’s about to open a bottle of wine with it, and Henry cringes a little.

“It’s supposed to be a really good one,” Henry supplies. “I mean, I basically just did a search and found a bunch of recommendations for it, so I’m assuming it’s a good one.”

“Have you used one of these before?”

“Not really.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I mean, not a butt plug exactly. Or, y’know, a prostate massager is what they call it. I’ve used a dildo on myself before. But not something like this, that stays in without holding it. I think it could be really fun!” Henry cringes again at his own awkward enthusiasm. He’s not sure this is going well. There’s an extended pause as Alex examines it, and Henry’s anxiety ratchets up exponentially with each second that goes by.

“Can we do it now?” Alex says excitedly, and he’s right back to kid on Christmas morning. Henry lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“I told you, I think we should go to bed. You have class in the morning, and I have meetings starting at nine.”

“But…” Alex looks at him, eyes wide and pleading. 

“Alex,” Henry says, but his resolve is already wavering.

“I’m literally already hard thinking about this,” Alex says, gesturing at himself. Henry’s dick twitches.

“I’m…glad, but—” 

“What if we just try putting it in quick and you can see what it’s like?” 

Considering that Henry was completely asleep not ten minutes ago, he’s feeling a little betrayed that his body is so responsive to the idea. Alex waggles his eyebrows, and Henry can’t help the laugh that escapes him.

“Fine. Just—quick. Let’s not make it a whole thing. And you clean up after. You have to wash it right away.”

“Perfect,” Alex says, grinning, and he grabs Henry’s hand and practically drags him upstairs to the bedroom. They kiss their way across the room, dropping articles of clothing as they go. Alex throws the toy on the bed before yanking Henry’s pants and boxers down to his ankles and pushing Henry onto the bed after it. He shimmies out of his own boxers and jumps on top of him, kissing Henry’s chest, dragging his tongue over Henry’s collarbone.

“Get the lube,” Alex says.

“You’re really not wasting any time, are you?” Henry says, but he crawls up the bed and reaches for the bedside drawer.

“You said quick,” Alex says with a small shrug as Henry hands it to him. “Now turn over.”

“Yes, sir,” Henry replies, sarcastic, but he does what Alex says, getting on all fours and sticking his arse into the air. He wiggles it a little, and Alex slaps it. Hard. “Fuck,” Henry groans. The tingling sensation remains long after Alex’s hand has gone.

Alex runs his fingers down Henry’s spine. “Want me to eat you out first?”

“Erm,” Henry says. “Yes?”

“Good,” Alex replies. Henry’s head sinks down onto the pillows in front of him as he feels Alex kiss the back of his thigh, feels him spread Henry open with his hands. Alex’s tongue on him is so feather-light at first that Henry’s not sure if it’s really there. Before long, he’s pushing firm and wet against him, and Henry is ready, pliant, opening for him. Henry loves this feeling—just the two of them, together, seeing and touching each other in ways no one else ever will. Alex wraps his fingers around the base of Henry’s balls and _pulls_ , fucking him with his tongue, and before long Henry is making ridiculous, involuntary, high-pitched noises that could only be described as mewling.

“Fuck,” Henry grinds out, hoping it comes out sounding less pathetic than he feels. Alex responds by pressing his thumb up into Henry’s hole while his tongue is still working him over. 

“Your ass is just…” Alex says from somewhere behind him, thumb moving deeper inside, “so fucking greedy for it, _Jesus_ , Henry.”

Henry clutches the pillow, amazed at how Alex can have him like this within minutes.

“Maybe you should just fuck me,” Henry says, muffled. “ _Fuck_ , Alex. Please?”

“But you got us this fun toy,” Alex says, releasing Henry to lean to the side and grab it. “I want to see what it does to you.”

“Argh,” Henry says. He’s not quite capable of forming a coherent argument.

“Are you ready for it?” Alex asks, and his thumb is back, slick with lube and sliding forward quickly. Henry pushes his hips back.

“Yes,” he groans.

“Okay,” Alex says. “Okay. Well, I think I just—lube you both up and get you both ready, now, and—”

“Why are you talking about it like it’s another person?” Henry interrupts.

“You’re right. He needs a name,” Alex says, and Henry is close to screaming. “Alex Junior?”

“Alex,” Henry says dangerously, trying and failing to turn his head back far enough to glare at him.

“Okay, okay,” Alex says, and Henry feels the slick tip of something slightly bigger than Alex’s thumb press against him. He exhales, relaxing his muscles, which have gotten increasingly tense with the buildup of anticipation, the sensations of Alex touching him and then pulling away. “Wait. Sorry. Which way is it supposed to go in?”

Henry forces himself to take a deep breath before responding. “Look at the instructions.”

“I think I left them downstairs.”

“Fuck,” Henry groans, and he rolls over, sitting up to grab the toy out of Alex’s hand and examining it. The handles have dots on either end—one red, one white. Henry remembers reading about them before he made the purchase. “I think the red dot is supposed to go, like. You know.”

“I don’t know,” Alex says, raising his eyebrows.

“Like, under my balls. For…external prostate stimulation.”

“How does that even work?” Alex says, his eyes wide, and Henry sighs.

“You know what? I’m just going to…” Henry flops down on his back, rolling on his spine, letting his knees come all the way up against his chest. He gropes for the lube and squirts some on his fingers, then reaches down to feel for his own opening.

“Oh, is that—is that what we’re doing now?” Alex asks, and Henry notices he’s gripping his own thighs rather tight.

“You can watch me the first time,” Henry says. “So you’ll know what to do next time.”

“Okay,” Alex says in a strangled voice.

Henry exhales, then pushes two fingers inside himself. He uses his other hand to position the tip of the butt plug, then, with the red-dotted handle facing upwards, he pulls his fingers out and quickly replaces them with the toy. It slides inside easily, and he can feel each bump along the shaft as it moves. Once it’s in all the way, the handle resting on his perineum, he lets go and lets his head fall back, relaxing his abdomen as he closes his eyes. He breathes for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of this new object inside of him. It’s soft but rigid, not too big by any means, comfortable.

“How is it?” Alex says, and Henry doesn’t respond right away. He clenches his arse experimentally, and it shifts the toy to put just the right amount of pressure in the right place. Henry unintentionally lets out a breathy whine.

“It’s…” he says, clenching and unclenching, and it’s incredible how fast and intensely the feeling starts building inside of him. He lets his legs come down slowly, feet flat on the bed with his knees bent, and he cries out as the pressure hits him from a new angle. “ _Fuck_.”

“You look,” Alex says slowly, “completely fucking debauched right now.” Henry cracks his eyes open and peers down the bed to see Alex’s hand moving over his own cock, and the thought of Alex getting so turned on watching him that he had to touch himself makes Henry moan. “Do you want me to do anything?”

“Kiss me,” Henry says, hungry to feel Alex’s skin against his. Alex is at his side in a second, mouth on his, sliding a hand over Henry’s stomach while Henry holds his arse in such a way that the toy is pushing relentlessly against him, right where he needs it. Henry kisses Alex messily, bringing his arms up around Alex’s neck. The sensation is swelling as he tightens and releases, deep within his groin, and Alex’s tongue is sending tingles down his spine to meet it. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Alex murmurs against his mouth, hand sliding down his chest toward his dick.

“No!” Henry almost yells. “Not yet. It’s too…intense…I didn’t think…” His cock is so hard it feels full to bursting, dripping and untouched. Henry’s worried that the second Alex starts jerking him off, he’ll come, and he’s not ready to come yet. Alex makes a soft noise and kisses Henry’s jaw, drags his tongue down Henry’s neck. He flicks his finger over Henry’s nipple and the sensation is electric, magnified times a hundred. Henry hisses. Alex does it again and Henry’s hips jerk involuntarily. He feels like his orgasm is going to start any second, but it doesn’t—it’s a feeling he _loves_ , that unbelievable one where he’s shuddering on the verge of release, his entire body thrumming. He feels like he could stay in this sensation for as long he wants—maybe forever—riding that edge with Alex’s hands and mouth on him, making his entire body experience it, just the two of them wrapped up in a cocoon of pure pleasure. He clutches at Alex’s neck, buries his face in Alex’s chest, mouth open against his skin.

“You’re fucking gorgeous like this,” Alex whispers in his ear, and Henry can’t wait any longer.

“Touch me,” he breathes, and he bears down hard on the toy inside him as Alex’s fingers wrap tight around his cock. Alex strokes once, twice, three times, and Henry is coming, the pleasure shooting through from his arse to his cock, his entire body tensed and shaking, thick ropes of come flying. The sensation goes on and on and Henry cries out through it all, holding onto Alex to steady him. When his body finally starts to relax, he unclenches his arse and the waves of pleasure subside little by little, tiny tremors coursing through his body.

“ _Baby_ ,” Alex says quietly, and Henry peeks up at his expression of utter disbelief. He groans a little. “That looked…intense.”

Henry nods, panting against his chest.

“Do you want me to get it out?”

“Yeah,” Henry manages, and he tries to bring his knees up to his chest again but finds his legs too wobbly and weak. Alex doesn’t seem to mind, pushing his thighs apart and pulling the toy easily from his body. He tosses it to the side, then climbs back up to lightly kiss Henry’s mouth, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone.

“So,” Alex says after Henry has a moment to catch his breath, “should we call that a success?”

“You haven’t come yet,” Henry says, feeling Alex’s erection pressed into his hip. He reaches one hand down to touch him, but quickly realizes his strength has been sapped.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Alex says, stilling Henry’s hand with his own. “I’m pretty sure the image of you fingering yourself and then putting that inside you is going to get me off for the next five years or so.”

“Are you sure?” Henry says, but he suddenly feels so _tired_. His eyes flicker shut, and he hears Alex laugh a little.

“Go to sleep, babe,” Alex replies. Henry feels a soft kiss on his forehead, strong arms holding him close, and he sinks into it gladly.

\--

Henry goes through the next day in a haze of sleep deprivation mixed with a gentle throb between his legs that makes it hard for him to pay attention to what he’s supposed to. When he gets home a little after four, Alex is already there, chopping onions and potatoes in the kitchen. The scent of poblano peppers blistering over the stovetop wafts through the house. Henry loves Alex’s cooking, and Alex has seemed to enjoy going hardcore domestic since they moved in together—at least, whenever he has the time, what with law school. The days Henry finds him cooking are a special treat.

“Hey,” Henry says as he walks in, dropping his messenger bag on the kitchen table before approaching Alex from behind. He wraps his arms around Alex’s waist, drops his chin on Alex’s shoulder.

“Hey.”

“How was your day?” Henry says, trying to nuzzle up against Alex’s cheek; however, Alex seems intent on his chopping.

“Fine, how was yours?” 

“It probably would have been interesting, if I hadn’t been sort of…dead to the world,” Henry says. He kisses Alex’s cheek instead, then slides over. He takes a seat at one of the stools on the other side of the island, watching Alex. Alex’s eyes don’t leave the wood cutting board, hands guiding the knife slowly and methodically. “I don’t think I took in a damn thing all day.”

“Tired?”

“Yeah, and…distracted.” Henry rubs a hand over his face. “I couldn’t stop…feeling it, from last night. I still can, kind of.”

“What does it feel like?”

“It’s just sensitive. And like. Throbbing.” Henry coughs a little.

“God,” Alex says, and his eyes finally slide up to glance at Henry, then flick back down. “So was that, like, the most amazing orgasm you’ve ever had, or what?”

“I mean,” Henry says, sitting up straighter and tapping his fingers on the countertop. “It was…I mean…yeah, I dunno. I was really only looking for something that would feel like you were inside me. I wasn’t anticipating it would feel…like it did.”

Alex freezes mid-chop, and Henry’s eyes rake over him, taking in the tenseness of his hands and a bright red spot on his lip that looks thoroughly chewed. Something niggles in Henry’s presently feeble brain—a question, maybe—but then Alex looks up at him with a smile, and all he can do is give a small smile back.

“I wish I could make you throb into the next damn day,” Alex says, resuming his dicing. “When do we try it again?”

“I think I need to sleep before we can go again,” Henry says ruefully. “I’m just totally dead. I was so useless today.”

“I can be patient,” Alex says, and Henry snorts. “I can! You just relax and let me make you dinner and I’ll put you to bed early.”

“That sounds nice,” Henry says, dubious. Alex pouts a little.

“You wait and see,” he says, pointing at Henry with his chef’s knife. Henry smiles.

\--

Henry awakens with early morning light filtering through the curtains. Alex’s arm is thrown across his hips, a warm, heavy weight. Henry glances over at him. He’s laying on his stomach, face turned toward Henry with his mouth open while he sleeps. Henry feels warmth spread through his chest at the sight. He can’t believe he gets to wake up like this every day.

Henry squints at the clock behind him. 6:04. He feels rested. True to his word, Alex had fed him a delicious dinner of chiles rellenos de picadillo with red wine, drawn him a bath, given him a foot massage, and tucked him into bed by eight. Henry had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow; he didn’t even wake up when Alex came to bed at God knows what time.

He slips out from under Alex’s arm to get up and pee. When he returns, Alex is barely awake, enough to reach for him and pull him back under the covers with his eyes closed. Henry lets Alex put his hands all over him, one sliding up his neck into his hair, one curling around his hip and pressing into his lower back. Alex’s mouth touches Henry’s chest, and Henry slips his knee between Alex’s thighs. Alex sighs breathily against his skin; Henry’s heart skips a beat.

“Good morning,” Alex murmurs, tilting his head back to look up at Henry. His eyes are half-open, sleepy in the dim light. There’s a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and Henry feels his own turn up to match it.

“Good morning,” Henry says quietly, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead. 

“You going back to sleep?”

“Nah, I’m awake. You should, though.”

“I’m awake too,” Alex says, immediately betrayed by a huge yawn.

“Go back to sleep, love.”

“You can’t make me,” Alex says weakly, argumentative even when he’s half asleep. He scoots up a little and presses a kiss to Henry’s mouth, slow and languid and sweet. Henry kisses him back, amused, his hand coming up to cup Alex’s cheek. Alex crowds his body up against Henry’s, chest to chest, hip to hip, and grinds down lightly onto Henry’s thigh. Henry can feel him half-hard through his boxers as he slips his tongue into Henry’s mouth. It feels fucking good, and Alex swallows Henry’s moan.

Alex must take this as a sign of encouragement because he deepens the kiss, rubs himself harder on Henry’s thigh. Henry loves Alex like this, gentle and tender, like he’s drinking in every inch of Henry’s skin with his hands and trying to find himself in the curve of Henry’s lips. Henry holds him tight, trying to express how good he feels in the sureness of his arms wrapped around Alex’s shoulders, in the insistent press of his thigh on Alex’s cock. After a couple of minutes, Alex pulls back a little, breathing hard against his lips, his nose nudging up against Henry’s.

“I want you,” Alex breathes, and the words cause a flare in Henry’s groin. He never gets tired of hearing that out of Alex’s mouth.

“Have me,” Henry murmurs urgently. “However you want.”

Alex’s hand finds its way between them, dipping under the waistband of Henry’s boxers. He grips Henry’s cock, sweeping his thumb over the head, and says, “I want you like this.”

Henry’s breath catches and he brings his own hand down, pressing it against Alex’s erection through his boxers. Alex surges against him, kissing him hard, teeth catching on Henry’s lower lip as he takes long, slow pulls on Henry’s cock. Henry lets his hand slip under Alex’s boxers, too, and Alex’s hips jerk at his touch. He matches Alex’s movements, firm, in no hurry at all. It’s been awhile since he and Alex have taken the time to really touch each other like this, and Henry is determined to notice everything he feels—Alex’s thighs trembling against him, Alex’s thumb pressed into his lower back, the insistent heat of Alex’s slick tongue against his own. He feels Alex sigh into his mouth, feels Alex’s toes curl against the top of his foot. It’s fucking incredible.

Alex has gotten him off so many times and in so many ways that he could make Henry come within minutes if he wanted, but he’s dragging it out, taking his time. Henry feels sweat bead on his forehead; his fingers and toes are tingling, warmth spreading through each limb, pleasure building up slow and steady in his groin. Alex is usually a string of curses and commentary but this morning he’s silent save for breathy exhalations and soft moans, his brow knit in concentration, eyes closed. He touches Henry in quiet reverence, worshipping every gentle swell of his body and taking in Henry’s every breath like it’s sacred. 

Alex’s hand speeds up, the press and drag of his fingers intoxicating, and Henry works to match him pull for pull. They writhe together and Alex’s hand finds Henry’s arse, fingers tracing the space where it meets his thigh, making Henry shiver and moan. Henry comes with Alex’s name on his tongue, his entire body shuddering while Alex works him through it, hips jerking into Alex’s hand and fingers clutching him tight. He holds Alex in a deep kiss and it feels like Alex could swallow him whole right now, like he could disappear into Alex and make a home and stay there forever. 

Henry realizes his hand stuttered as he came and he returns his attention to Alex, taking the lead now, doing what he knows Alex likes—quick, short bursts of movement, twisting over the head of his cock, thumbing right up underneath it until Alex is trembling in his arms. Alex’s fingers rake down the side of his neck and his teeth sink into Henry’s lip, piercing punctures amongst the smooth, sweet roll of his body. When he comes, Henry pulls back slightly and watches every small movement of his face, eyes squeezed shut but moving below the lids, mouth open in a silent O, jaw clenching. Alex groans and his fingers tangle in Henry’s hair, pulling just enough that Henry really feels it. 

For several moments, Alex doesn’t move save for sharp inhalations, catching his breath. He buries his face in Henry’s chest and Henry holds him close, marveling at the fact that this person not only exists, but that he’s chosen Henry to be with like this. His heart feels full, ready to burst—until he sees a tear leak out the side of Alex’s eye and run down his cheek.

“Love,” Henry says, suddenly terrified, “what’s wrong?”

Alex makes a choked noise, and it doesn’t make Henry feel any better. He waits for Alex to say more, but he doesn’t.

“Please tell me,” Henry says, his heart thudding now, just after it had started to slow down.

“I’m fine,” Alex mumbles, and he presses his fingers into his eyes, hard. “I must just be tired or something.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. Please talk to me,” Henry says. He’s not sure how he went from feeling so intimately close to the person he loves to completely unaware of what’s going through his head; it’s scary and shitty and he doesn’t know how he could have misjudged this situation so badly.

“I just—can’t stop thinking about the other night,” Alex says, then stops. Henry waits for him to continue, mind racing as he tries to think about what happened the other night that would make Alex _cry_. “I’ve never seen you come like that before. It was like your entire body shut down. It was awesome to see in the moment but like, then I started thinking, and. I had nothing to do with it. So I’ve been feeling really—insecure. And you said—you said yesterday—that it felt like, so much more amazing than you thought it would, because you thought it would just feel like me. So I must just feel pretty average to you, or boring or whatever, and I know I just got you off but all I could think was, were you wishing you had that stupid butt plug instead? Am I not enough? It’s stupid. I’m sorry I’m even bringing this up,” Alex finishes bitterly, eyes closed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Alex,” Henry starts, then stops. What the hell had he said yesterday in his stupid, tired haze? How can he talk about this without making Alex feel even worse?

“Just forget I said anything,” Alex says, and he starts to roll over. Henry stops him on his back, fingers splaying over his stomach, pressing down insistently.

“Alex,” he says firmly. “You know I’m not good at saying these kinds of things. But do you know what _I_ was experiencing while you were getting me off just now? I was feeling like…this is it, _you’re it_ , you’re everything. You make me feel that way all the time. What made the other night so good wasn’t the stupid sex toy, it was doing it with you watching me and kissing me and urging me along. It was _you_.”

Alex looks up at him, and Henry’s heart constricts.

“I wouldn’t trade anything for mornings like this. Waking up with you and getting to touch you and getting touched by you, like this. This is what I want. I love the more, erm, wild stuff we do in bed too, but that’s because it’s something new to experience _with you_. Every time I come away feeling closer to you, and I’m not even sure how that’s possible after how close I feel to you already, but it’s fucking amazing. Everything we do just…validates that you’re my person. And there is nothing— _nothing_ —that can compare to the way I feel when you’re inside of me. Sometimes I think it’s a wonder my heart hasn’t exploded.”

Alex’s hand finds Henry’s on his abdomen and he threads their fingers together. Henry squeezes and Alex squeezes back.

“I’m sorry I made you say all that—” Alex starts, miserably.

“I’ll say it a thousand times if it’s what you need to hear,” Henry interjects. “I’ll say whatever you need, because it’s true. I’m just not used to you needing to hear it. You’re always so confident. Sometimes I take that for granted.”

“You’re it for me, too,” Alex says, and the tightness in Henry’s chest loosens a little bit.

“I’ll throw away the stupid butt plug.”

“No,” Alex says. “We haven’t even used it for what you wanted yet!”

“I don’t want to make you feel—”

“No,” Alex insists. “I’m fine. Momentary breakdown. I want to know what it feels like to have you come that hard inside of me. I thought it was going to take my eye out.”

Henry snorts and covers his face with his hand. “Stop.”

“Seriously. I’ve never seen jizz fling so far before.”

“It did not _fling_.”

“Fling, flang, flung. Whatever.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Henry says, laughing. “And it’s fling, flung, flung.”

“It’s classist to correct my grammar. Your imperialist hegemony is showing.”

“Can we change the subject?”

Alex smiles. His eyes soften at the corners; his shoulders relax. He brings Henry’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it. 

\--

The topic doesn’t come up again for another week. Henry spends four unexpected days in London when his mother calls and asks him to help deal with Philip putting his foot down about something idiotic and unnecessary. When he gets back to New York, Alex is drowning in the many readings and assignments that come with being a first-year law student, and Henry knows better than to do anything but refill his coffee and make sure he’s eating.

Alex isn’t like other people, so when he finally comes up for air, he’s not drained or exhausted but rather possessed by a frenetic energy resulting from 72 straight hours of intense concentration. He finds Henry in the living room watching _Drag Race UK_ and flings himself on the sofa, practically vibrating.

“Babe. Babe. We have to do something. I’m so bored.”

“I’m kind of in the middle of something,” Henry says, just to piss him off. Alex’s jaw goes slack.

“You would ignore an opportunity to spend time with me to watch _this_?”

“I have to keep up with queer cultural references or I won’t be able to follow a conversation with Nora. We could watch it together,” Henry suggests. At this, Alex jumps to his feet and jabs his finger in Henry’s face.

“You left me for London when I was actually available. Now you must pay.”

Henry sighs and pauses the show. “What did you have in mind?”

Alex’s mouth opens and closes like a fish. It quickly becomes clear he hadn’t gotten that far in the thought process yet. “We could—we could—” 

Henry raises an eyebrow.

“We could find somewhere spontaneous to have sex in public!” Alex looks smug.

“Is it spontaneous if we’re planning it now?”

Alex sighs. “No.”

“Is having sex what we’re going to end up doing and it’s just a matter of where and how?”

“Seems likely,” Alex says, and he chews his lip, thinking. After a moment, a look of satisfaction dawns on his face. “I know!”

“Tell me,” Henry says, unable to keep from smiling at Alex’s enthusiasm.

“I’d rather show you,” Alex replies with a wicked grin, holding out his hand. Henry grabs it and lets himself be pulled from the couch.

“Should I be nervous?”

“Only about coming so powerfully you manage to impregnate me with your precious royal spunk. Like in that fan fiction Nora sent me.”

“I thought you weren’t ready for kids yet.”

“I make these sacrifices for the _crown_ ,” Alex mumbles as he pulls Henry to the stairs. Henry is surprised that Alex directs them to the bedroom, which seems too predictable, until he goes straight to the bedside table.

He pulls the butt plug out of the drawer. _Oh_.

“You’re going to fuck me,” Alex says. “While you’re wearing this.”

“I did say I wanted that, didn’t I?” Henry says, suddenly nervous. 

“Yep,” Alex confirms. “You did.”

“And that’s what you want, too?”

“I do.”

“And you’re sure you don’t just want to order in and watch movies or something? You’ve been working so hard—”

“That I need to get my non-work energy out,” Alex interrupts. He crosses the room back to Henry and grabs the front of his shirt with both hands, standing on his tiptoes to hover a breath away from Henry’s lips. “Now kiss me.”

Henry doesn’t need to be told twice. He kisses Alex hard, already turned on at the thought of them taking turns spread out on their hands and knees for each other. Alex makes a soft, happy noise in his throat, and it travels right down to Henry’s groin. He pulls Alex’s hips against his and makes sure Alex knows exactly how he’s feeling about this entire situation. When Alex pulls back, he’s breathless and his eyes have a wild glint in them. He looks up at Henry, chest heaving.

“This is annoying,” Alex says, tugging Henry’s shirt up and over his head. Henry laughs a little, letting him. “And so is this,” Alex continues, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Henry’s pyjama bottoms before lifting them off his hips and dropping them, along with his boxers, unceremoniously on the floor. Henry kicks off his socks, too, and Alex steps back to admire his handiwork. “Much better,” he determines, then pushes Henry hard toward the bed. Henry falls onto the pillows, watching Alex pull off his own shirt, nervous and excited and hopeful. Alex locks eyes with him, then rakes them over his naked body. Henry can feel the blush start in his neck. He still can’t believe the way Alex looks at him.

Alex climbs on top of him, moving confidently, cupping Henry’s face in his hands and kissing him. Henry feels the kiss down to the tips of his toes. His hands find Alex’s neck, tangle in Alex’s curls, and he presses Alex into him, breathing him in, letting his body sink down under Alex’s weight. Alex settles in carefully, the fabric of his joggers rubbing up against Henry’s cock. He gives a tiny thrust and Henry groans; he feels Alex smile against his lips.

“Baby,” Alex says quietly, then kisses Henry’s neck, sucks on the juncture where his shoulder comes up to meet it. Henry takes in several deep breaths, loving how Alex feels small in his arms but at the same time expansive, taking up his space, touching him everywhere at once. Alex’s hands moving over his shoulders, down his chest, along his sides. Alex’s legs pressing against his hips and thighs from the outside. Alex’s hips canting forward gently, Alex’s cock lying flush against his own, separated by a layer of fabric but still hard and urgent and wanting. 

Alex tongues down Henry’s chest, fingers trailing over his stomach. Henry looks up at the ceiling, rubs his thumb down the back of Alex’s neck. “Mmm,” Alex murmurs against his skin, a low sound from deep in his throat, as he wraps his hand around Henry’s cock, sliding down Henry’s body. “I just want to—” Alex interrupts himself by swallowing Henry’s cock completely.

“Ah!” Henry cries out at the sudden intensity of Alex’s tongue dragging along his length, his throat working over the head. “ _Fuck_.” Alex’s hands slip beneath him, gripping his arse, and his mouth is relentless, sucking him deep, pressing his face into Henry’s body. Henry’s hands find Alex’s arms, fingers tightening around his biceps, helpless little noises escaping him, unable to tear his eyes away from Alex working him over. Alex pulls back, sucking up his length with wet, shiny lips, pausing with his tongue pulsing against the tip. Henry tries not to grip too hard, but he thinks somewhat feverishly that he wouldn’t be surprised to find faint, fingerprint-shaped bruises along the bulge of Alex’s muscle tomorrow.

Alex moves down the underside of Henry’s cock with purpose, then lets his tongue lave over Henry’s balls. Alex stretches his lips wide and takes them into his mouth, and the incredible slick heat of it combined with the sight before him feels so indecent that Henry has to bring one arm up to cover his eyes. Alex is a _demon_.

Alex’s hands move between his thighs, and Henry relaxes his limbs, lets Alex arrange him however he wants. His legs fall open while Alex sucks at him with those impossibly soft lips, moving down before he pushes Henry’s thighs up, exposing him completely. 

“Can you reach the lube?” Alex says roughly, nose still in Henry’s balls, then laps at him with his tongue.

Henry groans a little as he stretches his arm out for the drawer. He manages to find it after minimal fumbling and hands it down the bed to Alex, grateful for his long arms.

“Perfect,” Alex says. Seconds later, Henry’s legs are being hooked over Alex’s shoulders and Alex has slick fingers rubbing at his hole. Alex slips them inside him easily and it’s comfortable, familiar, _good_. Henry feels warmth spread through him, up his neck, seeping over his shoulders. When Alex’s fingers curve up, searching around inside, Henry is hit by a sudden, dizzying spark and a moan escapes him. “That’s good, baby,” Alex says, pressing there firmly, rubbing, relentless. Henry’s cock is impossibly hard, pleasure burning slow and sweet in his groin, and he thinks that he should be the one saying that to Alex, letting him know that the way he makes Henry feel is un-fucking-believable, unlike anything he’s ever felt before or ever will again, but he’s struggling to form words beyond grunting curses and breathy moans. He threads his fingers through Alex’s hair and tries to tell him with his touch, and when Alex looks up at him, brow furrowed in concentration as he fucks Henry slowly with his hand, Alex’s lips form a small smile that tells Henry he gets it.

“Okay,” Alex breathes, eyes locked on him. “Okay. I want you to fuck me now. Okay?”

Henry nods breathlessly, not trusting his voice to respond.

“So I’m going to do this now,” Alex continues, his free hand finding the butt plug and bringing it into the air. “If you still want me to. Do you?”

“Yes,” Henry whispers, thumb brushing over Alex’s forehead. “Please. I want…” Henry trails off. Alex’s smile grows wider, and Henry’s heart hurts with how fucking gorgeous he is, dark eyes and dark curls and mischievous fucking smirk for _days_. “I want you,” he says, simply.

“I’m yours,” Alex replies, and he gently releases his fingers. Henry’s arse clenches around the space they took up; he closes his eyes. After a moment, Alex says uncertainly, “So, um, the red side goes up?”

“Yes,” Henry says with a smile.

“Will you tell me if it feels wrong? I’m not sure—”

“I trust you,” Henry says, and Alex’s hand squeezes his hip in response.

The soft silicone pushes into him easily; Henry is ready for it. He feels Alex sitting up, lets his legs slide off Alex’s shoulders, the toy filling him, pushing against his insides, and when he cracks his eyes open and glances down, Alex’s hands are empty.

“Is that okay?” Alex asks, forehead wrinkled in worry, and Henry grabs his arms and hauls him up to his face.

“It’s good,” Henry says, a breath away from Alex’s mouth, and he bites his lip as he clenches his arse. “Really good.” Alex’s mouth covers his and Henry gets caught up in the heady scent of him, the slide of his tongue, the pressure inside him and outside at the same time, all of it intoxicating. Henry gives him a small, playful push against his chest. “Now take off your fucking trousers.”

Alex’s eyes widen and he grins, quickly moving to obey. Henry starts to sit up carefully, slowly. Nothing seems too intense until he’s fully upright, and something about the change in angles makes him cry out and grip the sheets. His arse starts throbbing so hard he can feel it reverberating in his dick.

Alex’s head whips up at the sound Henry makes. “I’m good,” Henry says weakly, and Alex resumes kicking his boxers off the side of the bed. 

“How do you want me?” Alex says innocently, as though he’s asking Henry how he wants his steak.

“On your hands and knees,” Henry replies, and Alex doesn’t hesitate. He presents his arse to Henry and looks back at him with a wicked smile. Henry drinks in the sight of it, hoping he can make Alex feel as good as he already does. He leans forward and the toy continues shift, pressing on him in all kinds of ridiculous ways that make his hips jerk and his arse tighten. He kisses the smooth expanse of Alex’s cheek, open-mouthed and wet with tongue; he brings his hands up, cupping Alex’s arse, his balls, scratching his nails down the backs of Alex’s thighs, feeling Alex shiver, feeling gooseflesh rise on his skin. Henry spreads Alex open and drags his tongue down Alex’s cleft, over his hole, down further to play with the loose skin around his balls, then back up. He’s intentionally trying not to clench his own arse, not to let the pressure of the toy get too intense, but he can feel pleasure buzzing under his skin, all over, intensifying little by little.

“Fuck,” Alex groans. “Are you going to fuck me yet?”

“Are you in a hurry?” Henry says, fingers grazing Alex’s hip, nudging against his cock. He takes Alex in hand at the same time as he presses his tongue, flat and wet, against Alex’s hole again, then starts working him open. 

“You’re a filthy fucker,” Alex grinds out. Henry’s tongue pushes inside, and he can’t help but moan as he feels Alex spread around him. “ _Fuck_. You’re so beautiful, fucking shit. _Sweetheart_. Jesus Christ, your mouth is _obscene_.”

Henry tries to focus, distracted by the toy inside of him and Alex’s chatter, the combination of which are making him burn at his very core. He fucks Alex with his tongue, wanting him loose and relaxed and desperate for it. Before long, Alex is writhing back against him, curses spitting from his mouth in a sharp staccato, his thighs quivering. Henry rubs the precome leaking from Alex’s dick into the head, thumbing down the slit, and Alex makes a choked noise and grabs Henry’s wrist, stopping him.

“Please,” he says, fingers pressing into Henry’s palm. “Fuck me.” 

Henry doesn’t respond immediately, not willing to take his tongue off Alex yet. When he leans back, the butt plug shifts and something ignites inside Henry, flashing through his veins, bringing him to the edge. He knows he can ride it out if he just manages to keep a hold of himself. Alex looks back at him, still spread open and waiting, and Henry’s so fucking turned on he has to grip his dick tight at the base to try to regain control of the overwhelming sensations washing over him.

“You,” Henry says, panting, “are so…fucking… _fuck_.” Alex’s gasping breaths match his own. Henry reaches out, slides his hand over Alex’s arse, lets himself look. He finds the lube next to them and quickly slicks his cock, which only serves to set him on fire. He spreads lube on Alex’s hole, too, pushing inside a little bit, and then gets on his knees, letting his cock nudge up and nestle between Alex’s cheeks. He and Alex moan simultaneously; Alex’s hands are twisted in the sheets, practically pulling them off the corner of the bed.

“I don’t know how long I can last,” Henry says, voice trembling, his entire arse and groin throbbing with pleasure from the stimulation of the butt plug on top of everything else. He’s so hard and Alex is so gorgeous, gaping open for him and _waiting_. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Alex says, and he drops his head, shaking out his curls. “Just want to feel you inside of me.”

Henry’s heart pounds. He’s fucking dripping onto Alex, looking exceptionally pornographic, but it’s not porn, it’s _them_ , and Alex wants him, and he wants to give Alex everything he wants, wants to give Alex _everything_. Henry’s hand slides up Alex’s back, and as he pushes into him, the sensations are so intense he thinks he might black out.

Alex groans, muffled against the bed. Henry wants to touch him while he fucks him but it’s all he can do to hang on for dear life to Alex’s shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other. He thrusts slowly, not fully trusting himself, his entire body shaking, bliss radiating through each and every vein. Alex pushes back against him and Henry is falling over him, hips moving seemingly of their own accord, until they find a quick and dirty rhythm together. With every thrust, the toy hits him, sparks flying up his spine, down his thighs, to the tips of his toes; Henry imagines Alex fucking him, filling him, knowing Alex is feeling the same thing now, and he’s completely overwhelmed, beyond words, only able to moan helplessly. There’s no way to know how much time has passed before his orgasm explodes out of him, his hips jerking and jerking, seeming to go on for minutes or hours. He hears Alex moaning, sees Alex working his own cock, feels Alex’s hips thrust in the stuttered, uneven way that means he’s coming too. After some time, Henry pulls out of Alex as carefully as he can, presses his cheek to Alex’s back. He’s weakened, boneless, his body utterly useless. Alex’s knees give out and he falls flat on the bed, Henry trying to fall next to him but landing half on top of him, both of them sweaty and slick and gasping for air.

Henry’s eyes are closed, so he feels rather than sees Alex’s lips find his. They kiss with messy, open mouths, still trying to steady their breathing. After a few moments, the toy in Henry’s arse feels overwhelmingly huge, and he summons all his strength to reach back for it. He groans, hyper aware of every bump as it comes out of him, his arse so sensitive that tremors overtake his body.

“Are you okay?” Alex murmurs, rolling back so that he can fit his arms around Henry’s shoulders, and Henry gratefully lets Alex steady him.

“I think so,” Henry manages, blinking his eyes open. Alex’s face is wide open, eyes warm and soft. Henry only hopes that he’s conveying half as much love on his own face.

“Was it…what you were wanting?”

“Love,” Henry says, and he brings his hand up to Alex’s jaw. “It was more than I could have ever wanted.”

Alex grins, a little bashful for once, and lets his lips brush Henry’s.

“I think I felt your jizz come out my nose,” he murmurs, and Henry nearly chokes.

“I’m going to put this up your arse and see how far we can get your— _jizz_ to fly,” Henry says.

“I get to do it too?” Alex asks excitedly, and Henry laughs for real.

“Of _course_ ,” Henry says. Alex kisses him harder, then, and rubs his hand down Henry’s butt, squeezing. Henry pulls back. “Just, not right now?”

“How long do you need? Ten minutes? I’ve seen you recover quickly before.”

Henry laughs again. “I think I’m going to need a little longer this time.”

Alex pouts. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“I will,” Henry says, pulling Alex close, squeezing his arms tight around him. Alex snuggles in and presses a kiss to the skin under Henry’s jaw. Their heads are on the wrong side of the bed, but moving seems like an impossibility. He breathes Alex in and drifts to sleep.

\--

When Henry wakes up, his head is on the pillow, he’s tucked under the blankets, and Alex is gone. He has literally no idea how or when that happened.

He finds a note on the pillow:

_Come get breakfast when you’re ready. xoxo_

Henry stretches out his long limbs, noting the soreness in his thighs and arse. He manages to climb out of bed and pulls on a pair of boxers, making his way downstairs, following the scent of bacon.

“Good morning,” Henry says when he reaches the kitchen. Alex is at the stove, and as Henry comes around the island he sees he’s wearing nothing but an apron bearing the Texas flag. 

“Good morning,” Alex replies, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. He turns around and Henry realizes there’s something small and black visible between his butt cheeks. Henry stifles a sudden noise in his throat.

“Did you—are you—did you—” 

“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” Alex says, looking down behind him on his tiptoes, as though he’d be able to see the butt plug from that vantage point. “I think I’m going to need some tips from you on how to power bottom my way to that ultra-orgasmic state, though. It feels good, but I can’t, like, get it to stay in the really good feeling spot?”

Henry strides across the room, pulling Alex into a deep and comprehensive kiss. His hands slide around Alex’s hips and down to his arse, where he puts slight pressure on the toy. Alex squeaks.

“Well, that felt like something,” Alex says, his voice a little higher pitched than usual. “Once I finish the bacon and eggs, we can—”

“You’ll wear it through breakfast,” Henry says decisively. 

“I will?” Alex replies, his eyes wide.

“You will,” Henry confirms. “After that, we’ll see.”

“Yes, your highness,” Alex says, smirking. He turns back to the stove and shakes his arse, so Henry gives it a little slap; Alex rewards him with a quiet moan. 

“Are you glad I bought it?” Henry asks, stepping close behind him, molding their bodies together. Alex leans into him as he flips the bacon.

“Um, duh. You are truly a compendium of secret gay knowledge,” Alex says. “I can’t wait to see what other surprises you have in store for me.”

Henry grins against Alex’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> After I first wrote bottom!Alex, I was thinking that Alex would really enjoy bottoming, and Henry would enjoy it because Alex enjoyed it, but that he would also miss getting it himself when they switched. Thus, this fic was born. I wasn't expecting it to turn out this long, but it kind of took on a mind of its own. Thanks for reading!


End file.
